Anguished One
}} The Anguished One is a major character that appears in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Design The Anguished One has curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He is always squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, having a design similar to the ship possessed by Alioth, along with matching shoes and black pants. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation character model, his shoes' pattern is different from original design. While in original design his shoes has the same pattern as his cloth, in anime character model the shoes are coloured half-black and half-red with the half-black part located nearer to middle side of his body. His true form as a Septentrione takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into a different form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. The Anguished One is very fond of the Protagonist to the point where he takes everything he says seriously, even if it is obvious to other people that the Protagonist is joking. In the anime, like most characters, he has not changed much, but is much more direct on giving messages and clues without any intention to hide his true nature as a Septentrione. He also has a complicated relationship with Yamato. Despite referring himself as his "old friend", Yamato talks in a spiteful way towards him, though Anguished One doesn't really mind this, and casually talks with him whenever he wants. In the past, he used to have a high expectations for Yamato becoming the 'Shining One' and protecting mankind from Polaris, but is disappointed when Yamato decided to use its power to recreate the world based of merit, though he still accepted this decision. He also likes to implies Yamato's concern for Hibiki, something which annoyed Yamato all the time. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' When the world was first created, as the times passed, Anguished One saw potential within humans and helped them by giving them languages, cultures, fire, and such that eventually led to the current civilization. Several years before the main storyline, he approached Yamato, whom he deemed well-suited to protect mankind from Polaris, and thus, giving him and his family information about the incoming of Septentriones' invasion to pass through the Judgement Day. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes The protagonist will meet the Anguished One on the fourth day and gives the hero an important message, calling him the "Shining One". From time to time, he reveals important details that help the party defeat the subsequent Septentriones, starting from the true form of Megrez up to Yamato Hotsuin's intentions on remaking the world. 5th Day Thursday's Shock The Anguished One is seen with Bifrons, who attacks two JPs members and Otome. The Anguished One mentions to the protagonist that he did not want to fight, but needed to verify humanity's potential, and disappears after ordering Bifrons to carry out his commands. After the battle, the group discusses his identity even further, confused at the fact that although he controls demons, he does not have any interest in the towers and that he sent Otome's death clip exclusively to the protagonist. Later on, the Anguished One explains that he attacked the Tsuutenkaku in an attempt to destroy the Terminal switchboard, thereby disabling the Terminals and preventing Yamato from returning from Sapporo, leaving him there to die as Alioth crashes down on it. When asked on why he wanted Yamato dead, the Anguished One reveals that he wanted freedom for humanity, and thus gave the Hotsuin family demon summoning spells to protect Japan, while also tipping Yamato on the Septentriones' invasion. However, with the events that have happened so far, he realizes that, rather than using his power to protect the freedom of humanity, Yamato instead chose to ally with Polaris in order to create his dream world, and hence the Anguished One tried to kill Yamato for humanity's sake. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Reformation Once his Fate reaches rank 4, the player can choose his route at the end of 6th Day, depending on how the player answers his questions. If the player decides to choose his route, he will join the party and ask the Protagonist to call him Al Saiduq. The Anguished One discusses with the protagonist on how to grant humans the freedom they deserve, and the player suggests that Polaris be overthrown, and the Anguished One taking his place as the world's new administrator. Unlike Polaris, however, the Anguished One will not be managing humans, instead leaving them to their devices to determine the fate of the new world themselves. The player starts off with only the protagonist and Al Saiduq as the only team leaders available, and would have to fight their way through members of all 3 factions - Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka - to regain their companions. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Near the end of the week he reveals himself as the eighth Septentrion, Alcor (アルコル, Arukoru). He is killed by the Protagonist and his party on the Last Day on any other route except his own, in order to open up the path to Polaris. On his route, Ronaldo and Yamato are fought on this day. However, neither will join the Anguished One's cause. Ronaldo will refuse to sacrifice his ideals, while Yamato becomes the one to reveal Alcor's identity and clings on to his vision of a merit system. When the party heads off to face Polaris on the Anguished One's route, he reminds the protagonist that he cannot overthrow Polaris alone, yet if he falls there is nobody to take over Polaris' throne and their efforts would be moot. Once Polaris is defeated, Alcor becomes the controller of the universe and recreates the world, creating a world where humans are free and are looked over by a benevolent god. :The curtain of mankind's previous history has been drawn and a new era has begun. :There is no knowing what this new future holds. :However... :Mankind will go on as a species with untapped, limitless possibility... :As they embrace the day's victory in their hearts... After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You now have a new world. :Let's survive. The player receives the Kingmaker title for reaching this ending. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' History Twelve years before the main storyline, he approached young Yamato and hailed him as the first "Shining One" and played chess with him, in which he won, but Yamato refused to admit defeat and demanded a rematch. During these times, he gave him and his family information regarding the upcoming invasion by the Septentriones. Three years before the main storyline, he and Yamato met and talked for the last time before the Septentrione invasion. Yamato explains that he won't return to the mansion since he had finally succeded as JP's leader. Alcor comments how times passed to fast and he already an adult now. Yamato will create his ideal world of those with true abilities should guide others. Alcor reminds him that Purge of Polaris without mercy, wondering out loud can Yamato survive till the end, which Yamato confidently replies that he will. Accepting his answer, Alcor leaves as he says he certainly wished that Yamato had been the Shining One. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy He observed Hibiki defeating Dubhe and refered to him as 'Shining One', and later commented in a different place whether Dubhe's defeat was a coincidence or human's potential. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil He first appeared beside Yamato after Hibiki and his party was tasked to search for Fumi, asking Yamato was it okay for him to be not by Hibiki's side. Realizing that Yamato has high hope for Hibiki, he stated that he would also hope for a new Shining One before disappeared. When a hacker attack occured, he observed and said that he wasn't siding with Yamato, but he needed to test the human further. He watched with Botis as Merak attacked. Botis asked whether humans able to defeat Merak or not, which he simply answered that if humans can't even beat Merak then it would be the end of humanity. He later directly confronted Hibiki and introduced himself as 'Yamato's old friend', Alcor. He pointed out the fact that it was Hibiki who got dragged into the battle and informed that Io being pointed as his replacement to fight, saying that all happened because of his choice. When Hibiki decided to continue fighting, he asked why he decided to act while others do nothing, which Hibiki answered that it was because he received the power to summon demons. After Hibiki defeated Merak, he wondered where will the possibilities of Hibiki's choice will lead him. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet He greets Yamato, conversing about their own ideals and its possibilities. Yamato states that the game has just begun and the world that Alcor desires is and will never existed to begin with since only strength is what making the world. Alcor asked is there no other possibilities, which Yamato immediately replies that there is none and he promised he will show it. This made Alcor commented that Yamato had never changed, to which Yamato replies the same to Alcor. Alcor then questioned does he think that Hibiki could win as he sent Hibiki's death clip to Yamato's cell phone before disappears. After Yamato defeated Phecda, he appears again, amused by the scene where Hibiki and Yamato, the two Shining Ones, are at odds with each others. He reveals to Hibiki that the reason Yamato came to Nagoya is because he saw HIbiki's death clip, much to Hibiki's shock and Yamato's annoyance. He further implies Yamato's concern by saying that Yamato should be glad since had he arrived too late, Hibiki would definitely have died as the death clip has shown. Yamato disagrees because the notion of set fate is ridiculous. He then asks Hibiki his choice, staying in Nagoya, or follow Yamato. When Ronaldo interrupts Hibiki, Alcor tells him to be quiet and let Hibiki decides for himself. Bifrons then appears beside Alcor, telling Ronaldo to not interfere. Alcor orders Bifrons not to make any moves now and tells Ronaldo to just watch. When Bifrons attacks Airi and threatens to kill her, Alcor warns Bifrons to stop, scaring the demon. Hibiki then asks is he a demon. He introduces himself once again as Alcor, "The Anguished One", nothing more and nothing less, though he himself wondering what he truly is and do not intend to be Hibiki's enemy. Ronaldo orders his comrades to catch Alcor with their demons, but he orders Bifrons to defeat them. Hibiki readies to fight them if they intend on harming them, at which Alcor then reveals that he was the one who gave the demon summoning app to them as well as creating Nicaea. He explains that humans are weak before the Septentriones arrives, and in order to give humans a choice to fight for life against the Septentriones he gave them the summoning app, and thanks to the decision, he found a new Shining One, Hibiki. Hearing the title, Yamato once again raises his disagreement that such a concept doesn't exist because one is either gifted or incompetent. Alcor asks Yamato will he take Hibiki back with him and asks Hibiki again will he stay. Yamato ignores Alcor and reveals that Septentrione will appear at three different location, something that Alcor confirms according to the unbroken covenant and that their trial will get more difficult. When Yamato entrusted Hibiki with the task to subdue the Septentrione at Osaka, Alcor comments that Yamato should have say so from the start, futher annoying Yamato. Afterwards, Hibiki and Airi about to question Alcor, but he already disappeared. At the top of a ferris wheel, Bifrons comments that giving humans the demon summoning app was going too far. Alcor himself is surprised by his own actions as he wondering again what he is. Botis appears, asking does he intend to overturn the purge. Alcor replies that he perhaps don't want to think that humans are already a lost cause, referring to the Shining One, though Yamato may have already spurned him. Fate System At Fate 1, the Anguished One gains the most resistances out of any playable character, becoming resistant to Fire and Electricity while also immune to Curse. At Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Asura (Lv. 77), and at Fate 5 Tyrant Lucifer (Lv. 99). The Anguished One's Fate route focuses on his views on humanity. When Polaris first created the world, he was dissatisfied with Polaris' desired order. However, as the human civilization grew, he noticed their potential and granted them the ability to seek their own freedom. However, in the present day, his doubt in the human race returned as humans lost the will to live after having their desires easily satisfied, and he blames himself for leading humans to this fate. Raising Fate with the Anguished One will show him that life has meaning, and that it would be best if people strove to find their purpose in life. You will need to raise the Anguished One's Fate to a suitably high rank (usually around 4 or higher) before gaining the ability to side with him (and acquire him as a party member) for the 7th Day and beyond. Battle Alcor is fought on every route except his own. He starts the battle in the center of the battlefield with several demon teams on the sides. His signature attack is Ominous Star, which inflicts the Ill-Starred ailment onto one team. While that ailment lasts until the team's next turn, it also causes any affected character to take 200 additional damage when they are hit. Should the player spend too long in finishing off Alcor (or instead choose to attack the demon teams), he will change forms and begin actively moving and engaging the player's teams. While said form is weak to Physical and Force attacks, it also reflects all other elemental magic and comes with the Anti-Almighty skill. After some time, Alcor will shift to his previous form and resummon all demon teams. It's second form also carries the skill Chaos Stir, which will automatically activate whenever it is hit with an attack, regardless of type, and mimic all characteristics of the attack exactly towards the user(or team, depending on whether the attack was single or wide range). For example, using Deathbound on Alcor in it's second form will activate Chaos Stir, which will unleash a Deathbound attack of it's own on the team, and using Drain on Alcor will unleash a Drain onto the user. Have one team use members that either all reflect Phys and/or Force while having Physical and/or Force attacks of their own, and bait Alcor into changing forms. Then, get that team to attack Alcor while unleashing their Physical and/or Force attacks. His Chaos Stir will retaliate, but the boosted attacks will bounce back onto him, drastically reducing the effort spent to damage him. Stats Somewhat similar to Naoya from the previous game, Al Saiduq is a fairly balanced teammate with only a slight preference towards Magic. He is also significantly stronger than all of the other human team leaders, having significantly higher HP and MP and greater (undisplayed) speed, in addition to two elemental resistances and an immunity to Curse. Al Saiduq's balanced stat distribution also allows him to access absolutely any elemental Amp or defensive skill desired from the player. ''Day 7'', as an Ally Level 99, as an Ally ''Last Assassin'', as an Enemy Alcor (First Form) Alcor (Second Form) Gallery Trivia *The Anguished One's Fate route unlocks incredibly powerful demons (much more powerful than those unlocked with human companions), foreshadowing his true identity as a Septentrione. *It is revealed in Anguished One's Fate System that his back story involves him giving humanity fire, culture, and language in ancient times, causing him to resemble Prometheus of Greek myth. *The Anguished One has also been seen as Devil Survivor 2's equivalent of Lucifer, who also happens to be the demon you unlock after maxing out his Fate. He wears red and black, the two main colors of Chaos, and the demons you unlock by raising his Fate (Asura and Lucifer) were leaders of the Chaos faction in Shin Megami Tensei. *Only Daichi, Io, Makoto and Hinako appear on the Kingmaker ending scene (along with the Protagonist), presumably because they're the demon tamers who learned the most from the experience and will contribute the most in the making of the new world. *The Arabic name for Alcor meant "forgotten one" or "neglected one", reflected in how Alcor drifted away from Polaris and the Septentriones and thus developed a different view on human life from them. *Even though the anime opening and ending still addresses Alcor the "Anguished One", he actually introduces himself by his real name, "Alcor", in his first conversation with Hibiki in episode 4: Monday's Turmoil 3 with no intention to conceal his true identity. Though, when Hibiki asked what he is, he refers himself as "The Anguished One", this followed by Botis who also called him by the title in episode 7: Wednesday's Changes. Alcor also reveals the fact that he is one of the Septentriones on 4th day Wednesday after the battle against Megrez, much earlier than in the game on 8th day Sunday. *In the game, Alcor calls the Protagonist by his name only two times, the first is if the player chooses to follow his route, the second is when he is on the verge of death on every other route than his. However, in the anime, Alcor calls Hibiki by his first name, and only referring him as the Shining One twice. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Septentriones Category:Allies Category:Enemies